


Filming The Avengers

by TavertianMind



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Film Set and Camera Crew, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind
Summary: Tony has let a production company film scenes for an Avengers movie in the Tower. Steve comes across the actor playing him, as well as the guy the actor happens to be dating.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Lucas Lee/Wallace Wells, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Filming The Avengers

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked with a frown.  
Tony grinned at him.  
“Don’t be such a worry wart, Cap. I made sure to check these people out. They’re serious about this Avengers movie.” He said.  
“But are you sure it’s okay to have them filming here in the actual tower?”  
“Like I said, don’t be such a worry wart. Besides, they’re already on their way.” Tony said.  
The rest of the Avengers, plus Coulson and Fury, gave Tony an annoyed look, but didn’t argue. It was his tower, after all.  
“So, are we gonna have to give out autographs or something?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No,” Coulson said, voice harsh, “no autographs. They’ll have to work around us. They’re lucky they even get to film here. Tony.”  
Tony just laughed.

Steve wasn’t sure he felt comfortable as he watched the film crew set up. Thankfully, they really were pretty professional, and none of them had asked for an autograph, either.”  
“Excuse me, Captain, we need to set up the catering table.” Someone said from behind him.  
“Oh, uh, sorry.” Steve said, turning around to apologize to the person’s face.  
He was taken aback by the sight of the man in question. For some reason, he suddenly felt nervous. Steve opened and closed his mouth, but all he could end up doing was stepping aside.  
“Thanks.”  
Steve didn’t know how to react, so he just nodded.  
“Wallace, babe, you need help before we start filming?” A new voice interjected.  
The man- who he now knew was named Wallace -turned to grin at the man who was now standing next to him. The guy looked so much like Steve, himself, that he nearly thought that Loki was pulling a prank of some sort. He and Thor might have been happily married at this point, but he was still a trickster at heart.  
“We’re all good, Lucas. Don’t worry about it. Just make sure you’re ready when you guys start filming.”  
Lucas grinned.  
“Sure thing, babe. I’ll do ya proud.” He said, winking at the much shorter man.  
Lucas glanced up and locked eyes with Steve. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Captain America?” I guess we do look alike, huh?” Lucas said with a smirk.  
“I- I guess so. Good luck with the filming.” Steve said, managing not to stammer too much.

“It looks like you met your actor slash face double, eh, Capsicle?” Tony laughed, patting him on the back.  
Steve, who had been sitting at the kitchen table in a daze, only nodded.  
“You know, if we don’t count the years you were frozen, he’s actually older than you. Him and his little groupie.” Tony said.  
“I...I think Wallace is more than just a ‘groupie’, Tony.”  
“Oh really? And why do you think that?”  
“Because he called him ‘babe’. And he even offered to help set up the catering table, even though he’s an actor.”  
“...Does that bother you?” Tony asked, voice going soft.  
“No, I just...There’s something familiar about Wallace, too. He kind of...He kind of reminds me of you, to be honest.” Steve admitted, grinning up at his teammate sheepishly.  
Tony grinned back at him.  
“If that’s the case, then maybe we should be more like them.” He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that Steve knew was one of Tony’s actual flirting techniques.  
“Sounds good to me.”

The guy who had been slated to play as Tony Stark was nowhere to be seen. The entirety of the filming crew were frantically searching for him. Save for Lucas, who was busy making out with his boyfriend.  
It wasn’t as if he had liked the prick, anyways.  
The Director, for his part, was talking to Tony and apologizing for the lack of professionalism from the actor. Thankfully, the genius just laughed and waved him off.  
“Don’t worry about it. Just fire the guy.”  
“But-!”  
“Why don’t you just have Lucas’ boyfriend try for the part. I mean, he looks enough like me, right?”  
“Well...that is true. And we don’t want to be here disrupting your daily activities for too long...I guess it’s worth a shot, at least.” The Director said with a decisive nod.

As it turned out, Wallace was actually a really good actor, the movie was a huge success, and Lucas Lee became an even bigger star than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add some Clint/Coulson in there somewhere since I love them and Phil is great, buuuuuuut the fic was done and it didn't happen. :(


End file.
